


Sherlock Should Not Be Trifled With.

by flubber2kool



Series: Flubber's JWP 2014 [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/pseuds/flubber2kool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela Marcliffe is found killed in her kitchen. There was also a trifle on the kitchen table. She was the organizer of a ladies lunch club and had managed to make some enemies there. After investigating the trifle at the crime scene he gets his three suspects to make one and is so doing manages to capture the culprit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Should Not Be Trifled With.

**Author's Note:**

> This is being written for JWP13# Fun with Language. "Very sorry to knock you up, Watson". Take a line from the original Canon that may have a drastically different meaning now, either from its Victorian origin or that means something different in another English-speaking locale such as the U.S., Canada or Australia, and run with it!
> 
> The quote that I am using is "You know my method. It is founded on the observation of trifles." - The Bascome Valley Mystery. 
> 
> I apologize to all concerned. The usual disclaimers apply. This is being written in embarrassment and for fun!!

Angela Marcliffe's broken body lay on the floor of her kitchen. Beside her was a note written on a computer. It read, 'She got what she deserved!' On the kitchen table sat on ornate glass bowl. In it was a trifle. While everyone was busy with the crime scene, Sherlock observed it. He looked at how it was constructed. Then he took a spoon. He was about to take a spoonful when John looked over. 

"Are you sure you want to do that?" He looked worried. 

Sherlock looked at him. "This trifle has not been touched. Therefore it cant be the means of this ladies demise. As this is the case I believe I'm completely safe to eat it."

John went back to looking at the body while Sherlock took a spoonful of the trifle. He analyzed the taste and then he made notes and put them in his mind palace.

On further investigation it was found that she was the organizer of a local ladies lunch club. She hadn't made herself that popular as she had come in and taken over straight away. There were some of the old guard that didn't like it very much.

In the end he narrowed it down to three possible suspects. Mrs Leonard, Mrs Ballentyne and Miss Munro. For the purposes of the case he asked them to prepare him a trifle. He looked at Miss Munro's trifle. It wasn't her as the sponge was beneath the custard rather than the bottom. Then he looked over the other two. He payed attention to the look, how the layers were put together and lastly how they tasted. Putting down the spoon, he turned to Mrs Ballentyne. 

"I'm afraid that your trifle has betrayed you. You are the killer." 

The woman looked at him and spat out. "Yes I did it. She had it coming to her."

As John and Sherlock stood and watched the woman being led away, John asked, "How did you do it?"

Sherlock smiled at him. ""You know my method. It is founded on the observation of trifles."


End file.
